1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lure for fishing, and particularly to a joint type minnow which can overcome various disadvantages of conventional joint type minnows, for example, a disadvantage that a joint portion or a hook is tangled with a line, a disadvantage that a casting distance is short, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one kind of lures supplied for bass fishing is known a so-called minnow which is formed by imitating the shape of a bait fish. Such a minnow is used while imitating motions of a bait fish such as wobbling, rolling or the like in water by drawing a line connected to a line eye equipped to the head portion of a body which mainly imitates a fish body.
There is further known a so-called joint type minnow in which a body 1′ shown in FIG. 5 is divided into a main body portion 1A′ and a tail portion 1B′ and they are swingably joined to each other in order to make the motion of such a lure as described above more similar to the motion of an actual fish. In such a type of lure, the body 1′ is waggled or inclined by water flow acting on a lip 2′ equipped in the vicinity of the head portion or the like. At this time, the joint portion 10′ is bent and waggles, and thus the body makes a motion similar to the motion of a true bait fish (for example, see JP-A-8-298897 (FIG. 1)).
However, the joint type minnow M′ has structurally the following problem. That is, when the joint type minnow M′ is cast, the tail portion 1B′ is bent in air and thus air resistance increases as shown in FIG. 5(a), which causes reduction in casting distance. Furthermore, particularly when an angler enters a casting operation, the joint type minnow M′ is suspended through a line L. At this time, the tail portion 1B′ is unstably swung, and thus a hook 5′ or a joint portion 10′ equipped to the tail portion 1B′ is easily tangled with the line L as shown in FIG. 5(b). Particularly when the joint portion 10′ is tangled with the line L, it needs a lot of labor to disentangle the line L. Accordingly, the conventional joint type minnow M′ is unsuitable for use under a strong wind condition or against wind condition.